Stop the Shipping Wars!
by CerberAsta
Summary: response to Nightlark Can't we shippers get along... EVER? How 'bout we look through each other's eyes? Will the wars cease? Probably not. But we can try! For Admins: Series of oneshots. Note: Not doing anymore. Sorry.
1. Raven Beastboy

_**Raven/Beastboy**_

Here is ze first chapter of my Shipping Challenge, started by Nightlark. I must thank her for coming up with zis idea. Now, ON WITH ZE SHOW! Or series of one-shots. Whatever.

WELCOME TO….

**THE GREAT SHIPPING CHALLENGE!**

Do you want to stop the shipping wars and help people to CELEBRATE our DIFFERENCES? Join the great shipping challenge and you can play a part!

Every week, I will be adding a new one-shot, each with a new pairing within the Teen Titans fandom. Some of these, I do ship- some of these, I don't.

WEEK ONE: Raven/Beast Boy

WEEK TWO: Robin/Starfire

WEEK THREE: Robin/Slade

WEEK FOUR: Cyborg/Raven

WEEK FIVE: Raven/Robin

WEEK SIX: Beastboy/Terra

WEEK SEVEN: Cyborg/Bumblebee

WEEK EIGHT: Beastboy/Starfire

WEEK NINE: Beastboy/Aqualad

WEEK TEN: Beast Boy/Robin

WEEK ELEVEN: Terra/Slade

WEEK TWELVE: Cyborg/Jinx

WEEK THIRTEEN: Raven/Starfire

WEEK FOURTEEN: Raven/Aqualad

WEEK FIFTEEN: Kid Flash/Raven

WEEK SIXTEEN: Jinx/Raven

WEEK SEVENTEEN: Cyborg/Starfire

WEEK EIGHTEEN: Raven/Terra

WEEK NINETEEN: Kid Flash/Jinx

WEEK TWENTY: Robin/Terra

WEEK TWENTY-ONE: Raven/Red X

WEEK TWENTY-TWO: Jinx/Speedy

If you want to participate in this challenge, please review this chapter and state 'I want to participate' in your review. I'm creating a C2 and I'll put all of the Shipping Challenge Fanfictions in it so people can read them. PLEASE JOIN!

Maybe you're a Star/Rob and you don't want to write about Rob/Rae, or something along those lines, but doing so can help you understand WHY other people like it! It really helps…trust me.

Guidelines: Your fic should be primarily romance, but it can have a secondary genre like humor or action. Don't include secondary pairings, for example, no Robin/Starfire in a Raven/Beastboy fic. All of these fics should be one-shots, but they can be as long or short as you want.

SCHEDULE:

Week One begins Sunday, February 19, 2006. You may submit your first story, "Raven/Beastboy" from the 19th to Friday, February 23, 2006. Saturday is a reading day so you can view other challenge member's stories. Week two begins Sunday, February 26, 2006. You may submit "Robin/Starfire" from the 26th to Friday, March 2nd. Saturday- reading day. And so on the pattern goes- get it? If not, message me for an explanation.

_**

* * *

Titans' Tower, Beastboy's Room...**_

The green changeling, once known as Garfield Logan, now Beastboy, paced in his room. He had several pictures in his room. Two in particular bothered him. One had a blonde skinny gal by the name of Terra (her real name unknown to him), the first girl to steal his heart. Even when she had betrayed them, he had loved her. The second photo that bothered him was of a gray girl in a black leotard and blue cloak, Raven Roth. Somehow, someway, he had fallen for the empath. But he hated himself for it.

"Terra, I'm so sorry," he muttered to himself.

Then, he decided on a trip to the cave.

Terra's cave.

_**Titan's Tower, Raven's Room...**_

The empath we saw in the photo was performing a mantra.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she chanted.

She shook her head and sighed. The gray gal stood up and walked over to a small collection of pictures she had. Various ones, but one stood out in particular to her.

"Garfield. What have you done to me?" she asked herself.

It was hard for her to take her thoughts of the oddball. All he ever did was try to make her laugh with those stupid... okay, she was lying. She secretly enjoyed the little guy's jokes. She smiled at one of the more recent ones. Raven had begun to feel grateful for being free of Trigon more so than she thought she ever could. She could laugh, cry, get scared, all without a single thing blow up.

She had been doing the second one a bit, though. She felt Beastboy's love. But she couldn't pinpoint who. And since she "knew" it couldn't be a witch like her, she "knew" it was Terra. Every so often, when she was alone and looking at her scrapbook, she'd see the picture of Terra and Beastboy. No matter how happy she felt, a tear would fall down her face. She could never be happy.

She no longer hated the blonde geomancer. Lord, no. She had forgiven her of what she had done. How long had it been? A month? A season? A year? She didn't care. All the team had managed to forgive her, and so did she.

So, she felt traitorous to Terra for loving Beastboy. She had no way of letting out her emotions, she just couldn't. She would start cutting on February 33rd, if she had anything to say about it. She was good at poetry, but it no longer relieved her. Not reading, not meditation, not fighting, nothing would work.

She realized something. She felt she had to do this, for what seemed like a stupid reason. She decided to go to the cave.

Terra's cave.

_**Terra's Cave...**_

Beastboy flew in the dark terror of a den to where Terra's statue, no, Terra THE statue, stood. He looked at her, afraid, yet courageous. He wanted to turn away, yet he wanted to stare at it for eternity.

He remembered why he was here and fell to his knees, his head in his hands.

"Terra. I'm so sorry. It just happened," he said, "I'm in love... with Raven."

Raven melted out of the shadows and floated to the side opposite of Beastboy.

"Well, Terra, I'm not so good at words as others, but, I need to say this," she said in barely a whisper, "Terra, I know you and Bea- Garfield love each other. Is it right for me to love him, although he could never love me back? If you came back, would you despise me if you had this knowledge? Would you take Garfield back?"

Then she heard light sobbing.

"I know you probably hate me now, Ter. For falling in love with her. You two never got along. I sometimes wish I hadn't, but she's the only one who can make me happy, now. I wish to say that I am so sorry. I just hope you can forgive me for loving Raven," the voice... Beastboy said.

Raven gasped loudly. Did she just hear right.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" Beastboy shouted, walking around the frozen earth maiden.

"Raven? When did- How did- Why-" Beastboy rambled.

"Is it true?" Raven asked, a bit of anxiety in her voice.

"What? That? What I just said... umm... kinda... yeah," Beastboy said, his head down.

"Chin up, Beastboy," Raven said, lifting his head with her finger and leaning in.

"You probably ha-" Beastboy said, before being cut off by Raven's lips meeting his.

If Raven would have tried this before, the entire cave would have been destroyed. That's just how powerful the emotion Love is. She deepened the kiss, needing it, almost moaning for it. If this had been one of those cliche flicks, her leg would have lifted up.

_The green changeling and the demon empath. His dark princess. Her green beauty. A clowny outcast and a solitary rebel. Now, eternally bound by love._


	2. Robin Starfire

_**Robin/Starfire**_

Okay, then. I've done RaeBB, now, for RobStar. Another of my supported ships. Goody. Goody. Gumdrop. Yabba. Dab- Okay, now I'm just stalling. On with the One-Shot!

_**

* * *

Living Room... **_

Robin watched as Beastboy and Cyborg played games, arguing with each other on who was and who wasn't cheating. He smiled for a few minutes, then it began grating on his nerves. The words came out of his mouth before he could even plan it out.

"Starfire? Would you like to go to the Fun Park with me?" Robin asked.

The Tamaranian shot out of the kitchen like a bat outta' hell. She smiled as she grabbed him and ran.

"Yes, please!" she shouted, running out the Tower and into the air, Robin yelling the entire time.

_**The Skies of Jump City...**_

"STAR! AIR!" Robin shouted.

"...oh. Sorry!" Starfire replied, blushing, releasing her death squeeze on Robin.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I was... in a bit of a, as you humans say, rush?" Starfire said, smiling, embarrassed.

"Tired... of... Beastboy... and Cyborg... griping?" Robin managed to get out between gasps of air.

Star lowered her altitude. She still didn't get the lack of air thing. Humans... such bizarre yet wonderful creatures. Robin was wonderful anyways.The thought made her blush.

"Where is the park of fun?" Stafire asked, soaring lazily above the water, Robin in her arms.

"It should be right over there," Robin choked out, blushing furiously when he realized what was pushing against his back. Take a wild guess.

"Glorious! I can't wait to have more of that scrumptious cotton candy!" Starfire shouted, increasing her speed.

They landed at the entrance of the Fun Park, Robin actually able to breathe. He had been a bit close there. Too close for his comfort due to his respect- "LOVE" his mind shouted -for her.

_**Fun Park...**_

Starfire and Robin walked through the fair, smiling. Star walked up to a nearby game stand.

"Get the ball through the hole! Get a prize!" the vendor shouted.

"Can I try?" Starfire asked.

"Ah... Miss Starfire. I'll give you a free shot," the vendor said, to Starfire's glee.

"Wondrous!" Starfire squealed, causing nearby fanboys to snigger and caused some to whip out a recorder to get a sample of her voice.

She took her shot and got it. The vendor handed her a large red bird. A robin, if you will. Starfire took it a held it to her chest tightly.

"A lovely robin!" she cried with glee. Robin suddenly felt mildly envious of the stuffed animal for which he was named.

"Come on, Star. Let's go on the wheel," Robin suggested. Star nodded furiously, jerking Robin off (that sounds wrong) to the ferris wheel.

The vendor sniggered with joy. He looked at the ring he had on his finger and then took it off, turning into a large half-robot, Cyborg, if you will.

"Figured she'd go for that," he said, smiling.

"Dude! Get that back on! Robin'll use you for spare parts if he knows you gave her that!" BB yelled from the communicator. He looked like a pimply faced teen.

"Shush. They'll notice you pretty soon, too BB. They're headin' for ya'," Cy said, slipping the holo-ring back on.

"Fine. Fine. Just don't blow it. We don't want Robbie goin' nuts cuz you wanted to look at yourself in the mirror or something," BB shot back.

"Oh, ha ha. This from the kid who got us SUCKED in a mirror because he wanted to-" Cy started.

"Both of you! QUIET!" Raven shouted over her communicator. She had black hair and green eyes, not to mention a larger height.

"He started it," Cy and BB said at around the same time. Raven sighed.

_**Ferris Wheel...**_

"Sir? Sir? Sir!" Robin asked, then demanded of a pimply-faced teen who was talking into a walkie-talkie.

"Oh, sorry sir! Someone was being an upstart on the other line," the operator, now identified as Beastboy, apologized.

"We'd like a ride now. Could we go for four revolutions?" Robin asked.

"For a fel-, I mean, Titan, certainly," Beastboy almost slipped.

"Sure. Let's go, Star," Robin said, pulling Star along this time.

Robin and Star rode for a while on the ferris wheel, close together, for a while. Star was building her courage up, but, she just couldn't say it. How she desperately wanted to say for her entire time as a Titan... she loved the boy, no, he could hardly be considered a boy, the MAN sitting beside her. But she couldn't.

Robin couldn't speak up either. He was building up his courage and was determined to tell her he loved her before the day was up if it killed him. And the way he felt, he was sure it would do just that.

Finally, the Ferris Wheel came to a stop, letting off two disappointed teens.

"Looks like your up, Raven. You got the floor wet?" BB asked.

"Wet enough for Iceman to slip on," she deadpanned.

"I love this job," Cy said.

_**Bathroom Area...**_

"Excuse me friend Robin, I need to go to the bathroom," Star said, heading towards the bathrooms.

"I'll meet you when you get out," Robin said, semi-smiling.

When Star headed back out, Raven noticed she was floating.

'Oh, no you don't' she thought.

"Are you Starfire?" she asked. Starfire stopped and landed on the ground. She took a step.

"Why yes, I- AHHH!" Star yelled, no time to react as she hit the tile.

"Star!" Robin shouted, running, and therefore, slipping.

He landed on Starfire, not doing any damage to the alien, although DID cause some embarrasment.

"Sorry Star!" Robin shouted.

"It's fine, friend Robin," Starfire said, smiling and blushing.

_If you don't tell her, I'll rip out your heart and shove it down your throat._ A voice rang through Richard's head. Raven? No way. She was just an empath. Right? Nevertheless, Robin was still scared.

_**The Entrance to Fun Park...**_

"I had a great time tonight," Star said, hugging the stuffed robin.

"I did too, Star," Robin said.

"Kori," Star replied.

"Hm?" Robin asked.

"It's my name. Koriand'r," Star said.

"Richard," Robin said.

"Richard, I have something to tell you. Something I've wanted to say for a long time," Star began.

"Yes Kori?" Robin urged.

"This is not the only robin I love," Star managed to get out, indicating the stuffed animal. Robin smiled.

"I love you, too, Star," Robin said, taking off his mask.

"Rich-" Star began, before being cut off by Robin's lips being pressed to hers.

They kissed. An alien and a detective. A princess and a vigilante. Now, a future that included ringing bells and matrimony looked bright for them. So they will be together. Forever and always.


	3. Robin Slade

_**Robin Slade...**_

_**Well, I sped passed the first two ships easily. THIS one, however, will be difficult as HELL. But, I'll do my best, BELIEVE IT! (Naruto shows up) That's my shtick!**_

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't effing own TT.**_

_**Slade's Lair...**_

The gears of the machines churned away. Slade Wilson sat deep in thought, wondering of his life. The military service he put in. The damned serum that allowed him to use 90 percent of his brain and also made him... immortal. Then he met Adeline Kane, who later developed H.A.E.Y.P., now run by Brother Blood.

His first son, Grant, the first Ravager, was much like him. He even had a serum developed to enhance his own mental capacity, albeit it was 97 percent, instead of just 90. But he was defeated by those damned Titans. He was then killed by the very serum that enhanced him.

His second son, Joseph, now known as Jericho, was opposite of him. He was a painter, a lover of nature. Even after his half-brother sent someone who slit his throat. He survived, clearly. He just was mute, a torment for a beautiful singer.

Adeline hated Slade for that, and blasted out his right eye.

Slade moved on, a fighter, survivor. Then he saw the Titans. A strange group of Justice League wanna-be's, at a glance. But they had proven themselves.

...Especially Robin.

The boy was obsessive. He was reckless. He was a soldier. He was a commander.

He was perfect.

_**Robin's Room...**_

The boy detective was examining his desk, looking for anything that might link, anything that he might've missed. He shoved aside papers, gadgets, all searching for the one man who had managed to elude even his mentor.

Slade "Deathstroke the Terminator" Wilson.

A man who couldn't be stopped. Not by Batman. Not by the Justice League. Not by him. Not even by... death. Still the man persisted in living. And that's Robin hated the man.

It is also why he respected him.

_There is a thin line between enemy and ally. Between hate and love. Rivalry and friendship. Sometimes, this line is so indistinct... it's nonexistent._


	4. Raven Cyborg

_**Cyborg Raven...**_

Ah. A semi-ship of mine. Query for Nightlark because I keep forgetting. When will you put the Shipping Challenge replies in your C2? Now, on with it!

_**Training Room...**_

Cyborg was beating the hell out of the punching bag. He kept seeing Trigon instead of just a sack of weights. It was a favorite past time of his. He didn't know why, but he felt he had a personal vendetta against the giant demon. He didn't even hate Gizmo or Atlas this much! All he did was wish he knew why he wanted to be the one who had killed Trigon, not Robin. He felt envious.

Slowly, over the time span of a few days, Cyborg realized _why_ he hated Trigon more than anyone else. It was because of what he had caused Raven. Somehow, he felt he should be pissed at Slade for what he did to Robin, Beastboy, and Terra. But, while he hated the guy, it didn't come close to his rage and fury directed at that hell raiser. Gradually, it hit him.

Raven. It was because it was _Raven_ specifically. It didn't take him two seconds to realize that he loved her. He didn't know how it grew into this. He was certain, however, that it started when he entered Raven's mind. A place called Nevermore. Apparently, the empath really liked a certain Edgar Allen Poe. When he saw those emotions, the chaos of Raven's mind, he felt he could relate. He was half machine. His mind was supposedly orderly... wrong.

A machine's cold calculation was part of his mind, and one part only. The other part was devoted to many things. The current situation, the constant fear of being hated for being half-machine, his anger against Silas Stone, his father, for making him a cyborg, the pain of having to be a robot and having witnessed his mother being killed by some inter-dimensional monster. It was all too much. And now... Raven.

Beastboy walked in, smiling sneakily.

"Hey Cy! C'mere!" he called.

"Yeah, BB? Ya' got any idea if Rae shares my feelings?" Cy asked.

Somehow, Cy found out that BB was subscribed to _Cosmo_. He knew BB's reasoning was to, naturally, see into a woman's mind. It was wise, really. But stupid. Because no guy should _ever_ be caught with a _Cosmopolitan_. So, he held it as blackmail enough to be able to tell his bud his recently developed feelings for Raven Roth. As a bonus, he made him do "spywork". With the info he gleaned from the minds behind _Cosmo_, Gar was the best possible person to figure out likes and dislikes. He had gotten rather sneaky about asking too.

But Raven was a hell of a nut to crack. But BB had a sledgehammer. Even if it was hard to bring it up, he could slam it down. And so he did.

"Go for it. She really does like ya' man. Love ya', I'd say," Beastboy said, wriggling his eyebrows.

"I don't understand, B. How can she love someone whose half-machine? Ya' sure it's not just a misinterpretation?" Cy asked.

"It's fine, Cy. I know this. And, come on! Don't play the angst card. You are just as much a man as any person on this earth, more in some cases," Gar said, slapping Cy on the back.

_**Raven's Room...**_

Raven walked to her bed and laid out on it, spread-eagled. She was slightly confused by Gar's recent behavior. All these bizarre questions. Some of them about various things, oddly though, most about Cyborg. Robin had made her take an oath not to use her powers for her own wants. So, she didn't pry into the changeling's puny mind to see why the hell she cared if Vic had a motorcycle or not.

She still wondered why she kept thinking about Victor Stone, anyways. Inside, she knew, she just didn't want to admit that she held love deeper for the machine-man than for anyone on the team. She was allowed to feel without taking out a whole block of California, sure. She was just afraid. Afraid of what? You may ask this. A girl who blasted Trigon back to hell. Someone who looked into Slade's eye without fear. Afraid of what?

Heartbreak & depression. These scared her more than Trigon ever could. More than Slade's haunting presence. And love could only lead to that, right? Happy endings are just stories that haven't finished! Disney movies are toned down lovey-dovey bull that's nothing but lies to give false hope to children!

This was her mindset, based on the little bit of real life she'd seen. Twasn't much, but it was enough to make her want to stay as far from love and all its curses as possible.

So she set herself away from others. She didn't want to get to know anyone. Didn't want to fall for whatever characterisitics she might actually be attracted to. But she screwed up. She became family with them. Starfire was that annoying little sister who wanted to do everything with you. Beastboy was the ultimate little brother, majoring in annoyance, although his jokes were actually funny. Robin was that over-protective older brother. Cy... well, she didn't want to think of him as family. Crush her hopes, it would.

_**Hallway, Raven's Door...**_

"Do you know how ridiculous this is?" Cy asked.

He had on a tux and in his left hand were flowers. His human eye... was twitching.

"Oh, c'mon! Just look nice! It might help," BB pleaded.

"If she loves me, she'll love me for who I am. Now because of this itchy tuxedo and flowers, c'mon!" Cy said, pulling off the tux and throwing the flowers to BB.

"Well, yer right, man. Sorry. Just, well, be yourself and all that jazz. You'll do great," BB encouraged, walking off.

_**Living Room...**_

"If they walk out together, you owe me five bucks," Beastboy said to Robin, sitting down.

"We raised it to ten, remember?" Robin shot back.

"In a few minutes, I'll be ten bucks richer!" BB said, laying back.

"You Eartherners... compete by determining the outcome and then giving money to who was right?" Star asked.

"Yea Star, it's called betting, also referred to as gambling when it's in an illegal form," Robin said, playing Uber Wham Sisters.

"I shall never understand your odd customs," Star said, pulling out Zorka Berries to munch on with Silkie.

_**Raven's Room...**_

Raven's loves-me-loves-me-not train of though was interrupted by a knock at the door. Having spent a while with Robin, occasionally picking up some things, and plain common sense, it was metal-on-metal... Cyborg.

"Come in," Raven deadpanned, trying to keep cool.

"Thanks, Rave, there's something I need to tell you," Victor Stone began.

"W-What would that be?" Raven Roth inquired, her voice breaking a second, but then she had managed to keep her emotions under rein.

"As hard as it is for me to say... I... love you," Cy said, hanging his head.

Raven floated over to Cyborg and looked up into his eyes, both mechanical and human. Her eyes reflected joy beyond joy. Her emotions, from Happy to Love were to a breaking point.

"I love you, too, Victor," she said, barely more than a whisper. Vic's human eye widened.

Raven then flew up to his height and covered his mouth with hers, letting out every emotion she held for him out.

_Who is to say what is human and what is not? Who can decided what is evil based on origin? Mankind? No. Let love decide._


	5. Robin Raven

_**Raven Robin...**_

_**Okay, I'll admit, I ain't exactly a Raven Robin supporter. But, thanks to Nightlark, I kinda like it. I can understand it, as she can understand RobStar. A reason why we're friends. Anyways, I'm sorry I can't write it as well as she can. The poems are mine, I wrote them, just FYI. Now, on wit it!**_

_**Titans Tower...**_

A beauty of a woman if ever anyone saw, Raven stood, peering out into the night. She thought of all they'd been through. Then she saw Robin. He seemed unaffected by everything. Slade. Shrugged him off after a while. Trigon? Please, he forgot about him faster than anyone else. Doom Patrol? Just another threat no longer a threat. He was the ultimate warrior.

Yet, he hid so much pain. So... much. She had seen inside his mind. She saw his parents falling... farther and farther. Crowds roared, but to Dick Grayson, there was no sound, or time, as they hit they ground.

When he had been with Batman, too many beatings, bad guys, mental torments, and such to count. The Joker shot him, but he survived due to the communicator he had over his heart. Two-Face violently beat him while Batman could do nothing but watch. Finally, Batman made him leave.

So Raven called him to Jump City. The Justice League would have nothing to do with her or her father. Cyborg, Beastboy, and the alien Starfire came. So, they joined as a team. The Teen Titans.

Over time, Raven had grown to find Robin and she were a lot alike. Close to the same personailites. Poor lives. And she found him attractive. She had grown to love the teenage boy. He was the most precious thing to her. Take her home, take her soul, take _her_, but never take her Robin.

_**Titans Island, Shore...**_

Robin, the great detective, was definitely one of the dumbest smart people you will ever find. He had fallen, quite some time ago, for the empath. Yet, he never exhibited anything but concern or happiness for her. Nothing more. Yet he felt so much more for Raven Roth. So much more.

He looked out in the water. He recalled a few poems he had read. Hmph. Poetry was typically a Raven thing. Nonetheless, he had delved into it. He found a few that reflected how he felt.

_Calming lakes and rapid streams_

The beautiful sea he peered into often.

_In the light, the water gleams_

The moonlight shone onto it, giving it a romantic light.

_Into it whispered-_

How often he had prayed, how often he whispered...

_Our hopes and dreams_

He had nothing but hopes and dreams that Raven returned his feelings of love so pure.

Another one came to mind. It wasn't about the water, like the previous one, but it fit.

_The dark and long flight_

_Through the powerful night_

_Of the raven, a beautiful bird_

_For a description of it_

_There is no word_

_Yet there is another_

_Almost like a brother_

_They have a special bond_

_Of each other, they are fond_

_Love is the strongest link in the chain_

_Of all their bonds, that had the most gain_

_But which one will be the one to say the word?_

_The shy raven, or the courageous red bird?_

Of all the poems he had read, that hit him the most. It seemed so, well, fitting.

_**Titans Tower...**_

Raven peered out the window, watching the former Boy Wonder sit out on the rocks. He looked so peaceful. Yet, she received a feeling of chaos from him. Disorder and mind-tearing anxiety rampaged him. She let down her hood, letting her violet hair sway in the wind. Her amethyst eyes gazed at the detective, full of concern.

So, Raven decided to go down to him. She floated up, and flew down to see what was troubling Robin. Possibly even what she could do to help what's ailing him to cease.

_**Titans Island, Shore...**_

"Hey Raven," Robin said, before the empath even touched the ground.

"No wonder you were partners with Batman so long," Raven said, smiling slightly. Robin winced at the name. He left Batman on not-so-good terms.

"Anyone can tell when someone's out with them. And since Star's off having a good time at the fair, I knew it was you," Robin explained. He was lying like a dog. He only said her name because that was the person he most hoped it to be.

"...true," Raven said, sitting down beside him.

Their hair fluttered lightly in the wind. Raven's eyes almost glittered in the light of the pale moon.

"Why do you always keep on your mask?" Raven asked.

"It's who I am. The mask is Robin. Robin is the mask," he said, gazing out into the sea.

"I'd like to be with Richard for a night," Raven said under her breath.

Robin gazed into the full moon. It shone down with a brilliant radiance. The water, all calm and still, reflected it perfectly. He peered over and looked into the water nearby. He saw himself and Raven. It was a perfect night.

Robin was struck with an idea. He picked up a rock and, while Raven was distracted, threw it a nearby rock. It bounced off and hit him near the eye. He faked a cry of pain and leaned over a bit covering his face with his hands, already having ripped a part of the mask himself.

"What happened?" Raven asked, surprised.

"I dunno. Something hit me," Robin said, uncovering his face. His mask, having had a bit of the edges ripped, fell to the rock surface.

Amethyst eyes met cerulean pools as Raven gazed at Robin.

"Richard-" she began.

"Dick. Everyone calls me Dick," Robin corrected, smiling.

"I now wonder why you keep your mask on all the time. Your eyes are so beautiful. Yet so sad," Raven said, leaning over a bit.

"I can tell you how to fix that," Robin said, leaning over and closing the gap, then sliding his arm around her.

"You-?" Raven got out before Robin silenced her with a kiss.

_Birds of a feather indeed. The raven and robin. So different, yet so alike. These two now binded eternally, by an unbreakable force... we know of as love._


	6. Terra Beastboy

_**Terra Beastboy...**_

_**Mesa back on a brand new mission. So, stop collaborate and listen! Naw, not really. I just wanted to say... er... type that. Well, anyone who thinks my work is any good, take a look at LegendMaker. Her stories are the reason I'm any good. Nightlark helped out a LOT when I first got started. Pickles12 spurred me on to finish my stories. So, this whole story? Dedicated to the three greatest gals on fanfiction. (Don't kill me for that...)**_

_**Roll the clip, minion!**_

_**--------------------- (Dammit, Start!) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Baby it's youuuuuuuuu! Shut it Number 63! Sowwy.) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (OH! COME ON!)**_

_**Terra's Cave...**_

The girl in the statue stood silently. What the green boy at her feet, weeping, didn't know, was that it was a torrent in her supposedly frozen mind. All he could do was repeatedly say sorry and how he loved her.

"All I wish is to see you come back... with your memory... it hurts without you now...," he sobbed.

_Garfield, I wish I could come back too. I'm stuck in limbo. I want to leave here... if only to see you one more time. What I would give to be with you, if only for a moment. _

"I just wish I could've stopped Slade before you had to gamble your life and lose it... It's all MY FAULT!" Garfield shouted, picking up the nearest rock and chucking it at a stalactite. The sound echoed through the cave, going on forever, it seemed, til it finally hollowed out.

_Please... Gar... I hate seeing you like this. Your anger... for something I should've been able to do. For what I didn't do. Please..._

"But... when it comes down to it, we all screwed up. I want you to know, though, that I didn't tell Robin. But I'm sorry that I couldn't stop you. You wouldn't 've ended up with Slade," he said, tears welling up again.

_Even if you did... I wouldn't care anymore. All I want is you._

"I know most of the team has forgiven you. Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, of course. Raven... I haven't asked her. But I have a feeling she has," Beastboy said, smiling slightly.

_The whole team could want me to burn in hell for all I care. I probably don't deserve their liking me. I _know_ I don't deserve your love._

"I'll always love you, Terra. Whether the team does or not. I do. I would die... if only just to see you... alive once more," Garfield said, leaning against a pillar, his eyes puffy and red.

_As I did for you. But I am still alive, if only barely, in your heart. I don't care how corny that sounded, it's the truth. _

"I've looked everything to find out how to revive you. I've stolen several of Raven's spellbooks. I've hacked in Cy's computer. Hell, I borrowed a couple of Starfire's books. All for nothing. Not one of them gave me anything!" Gar said, angrily.

_Don't waste your life on me! I'm not worth your time. I hate that you're doing this to yourself. Find another girl! Leave me to stay here... Just don't forget to live._

"Lately, though, the team's been raggin' on me about my behavior. Raven's more irate then usual around me. Starfire always seems sad when she sees me. Cy's almost scared to be around me. Robin... well... is Robin. You can figure his reaction," Beastboy said with a sarcastic chuckle.

_Blind fury, I take it? Threats of being kicked off the team? What?_

"But I don't care anymore. I just care about you," Beastboy said.

_No! You have to remember all the things that were important to you. Remember your family! Remember your friends. Please... don't do this to yourself!_

"Ah... Beastboy... back at Terra's grave, are we?" A cold voice echoed out.

_Run!_

"What do you want, Slade?" Garfield demanded.

_To kill you and the Titans! So RUN!_

"To merely forewarn you. I intend to initiate a Titan's hunt, and I want my prey to be aware of me. But, with your seeming mental relapse, I doubt that the others will believe you. So, why not make it more fun? Torment you, and then take out the Titans. How is that idea?" Slade replied, his lone eye peering into Beastboy's very soul.

_You bastard! I'll bring you down again!_

With Terra's overwhelming anger, powers began to reawaken. But it would take time for her to be able to focus.

"I'll put you back in hell!" Beastboy roared, turning into a tiger.

Slade pulled out something he had never used with the Titans before. His broadsword. A weapon he had often used in his mercenary days. Now, he felt it necessary to bring it out once more.

_If I myself am reduced to rubble, it will be a small price to pay for what you're doing!_

Slade slashed across BB's chest as he soared above him. Did the Changeling care? Hell no. He turned into a Grizzly Bear and swiped at Slade Wilson. Slade replied with a punch straight to the face. Beastboy staggered back, then changed into mouse. He darted under Slade and turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex, catapaulting Slade into the rockface.

_I'm giving it my all!_

Then, as soon as the merc hit the rockface, it began to shake. And shake. And shake. Beastboy whirled around and saw it. The golden glow. It surrounded Terra's being. The entire cave began shaking horribly.

"What is this?" Slade asked himself. Then he, too, saw the glow, "so Terra has awakened. This is Operation: Market Garden all over again."

Beastboy barely noticed Slade leaving. He was focused on Terra. Tara Markov was awakening from her catatonic state.

Then he noticed that the shaking was only increasing. He turned into a dragon (its possible for him, he just can't shoot fire), and darted through the cave, the statue on his back. But soon, he noticed that rocks were crumbling. Yet he felt the same amount of mass on top of him, just different weight.

He finally managed to stop outside the now collapsed cave. Something, or someone, slid down his back. He turned around and changed back.

"Terra!" he shouted.

"Can't stand..." she moaned, falling over.

He darted under her, cushioning the fall as a Polar Bear. She chuckled lightly, then fell asleep.

So, Garfield Logan lay under the stars, thank whatever force deemed it right for Terra to come back. Terra's gentle heartbeat against his, the smell of her hair, even the feel of her skin, now rough due to having stayed so long in a rock prison, was pleasing to him. Just so long as he had her.

_Many say that 'til death do us part' is true. Me? I say that death, real or seemed, can't stop love. It only delays it for a while._


	7. Cyborg Bumblebee

_**Cyborg Bumblebee...**_

_**Guess whose back? Back again. Asta's back! (Ydoc: after too long a time to count.) Tell a friend!**_

_**Mesa listenin' to good ole Marshall Matthews aka Eminem. You can call me a rip-off artist later. **_

_**Note: To anyone who doesn't like the story, you needn't bloody review. I don't need opinions. I need critques. If I get one, I'm certain Ycod will have some new ones to rip.**_

_**This isn't like my typical cheery/semi-cheery shtuff. This is way different.**_

_**

* * *

Downtown Jump City...**_

"HIYAH!" Starfire screeched, firing off a starbolt.

It hit its mark, dead into Armada's chest. He fell back, cursing as the clones around him disappeared, his weapons dissolving.

All the others rested. Cyborg walked over to Bumblebee.

"Hey Karen, you good?" he asked.

"Well, the bastard got off a few lucky shots with those DC-15's. My leg's all screwed up. I'll be fine, though," Bee said.

"Whew. Well, hope that gets better," Cy said, sitting down.

"Hey! Vic! Karen! Could you two do a bit of scouting? The rest of us'll go hunt down Shockwave," Robin said.

"Sure. If we find him, we'll get him," Cyborg replied.

"Good. Titans! Move out!" Robin shouted, throwing a leg over his motorcycle and zooming out.

The rest followed him, hastily.

Cyborg supported Bumblebee with his right arm. She smiled then winced briefly as her leg bumped against Cy's leg. They began walking towards the T-Car. Cy helped Bee get in and closed te door.

He started it up and started driving off to scout.

"How's the leg?" he asked.

"It's definitely seen better days," Bee replied.

"Sorry Karen," Cy said, sadly.

"What'd you do?" Karen asked.

"I didn't block it for you. I'm the tank of the team. I was right next to you. But I didn't react quick enough. It's my fault," Cyborg replied, hitting the steering wheel.

"You weren't responsible. Armada is. He's the one who fired off several rounds in my direction. Not you," Bee replied.

"I'll make sure it doesn't happen to you again. Ever," Cyborg said.

"Vic, don't worry. I'll be fine," Karen replied.

"Stone?"

"ACK!" Cy shouted, rapidly turning the steering wheel.

"WHY ISN'T HE IN EFFING JAIL!" Karen shouted.

This question is easy to answer. Armada had only pretended to be beaten. So, he rapidly healed himself and killed all the escorting cops. Then, he went back on his rampage. Armada is a rather sick, twisted, fellow, to put it nicely.

The T-Car flipped over and Karen shrunk down to Bee size. Cyborg crunched through the car and turned both his arms into sonic cannons. Vic fired them both off at Armada. Karen turned back into normal size and shot her bee stingers dead into him.

Armada sent off a clone to fight with the two so he could continue his destruction. It pulled out several guns. It began pumping them out at Karen.

Cyborg ran in front of Bee and began taking the blows.

"Karen?" he asked, clearly in pain.

"Yeah?" Karen replied, eyes wide in shock.

"I told you I would. Now run. I can't take much more," Cy said.

Bee nodded and flew up and shot Armada. Shockwave ran through and began blasting at Karen.

"NO!" Cyborg shouted running in front of Karen, hugging her tightly.

Quickly, he began shouting in pain.

"You can make it! I'll block them for only a few seconds before I lose all power. Now RUN!" Cyborg shouted.

"No! I can't leave you here! I won't! I love you!" Karen shouted.

"I love you too. That's why I have to do this. My heart tells me to. Allow me to do this. Now, please, run," Cyborg moaned.

Karen turned into bee form and flew off, tears streaming off her face.

_**Cyborg versus Armada and Shockwave...**_

Cyborg smiled. He didn't care anymore, now that Karen was safe. His power was going down rapidly. So, while he had power, he pulled out the big guns. It would use up everything, especially considering he didn't have the Tower his father built for him behind him.

He blasted away, incinerating Shockwave. Didn't matter. Shockwave was a robot anyways. The bullets from the team of Armada was denting his metal and piercing his flesh too rapidly. He didn't have any power left.

Goodbye Karen. I love you.

_**Karen's Location...**_

Karen quickly found Robin and the crew.

"HELP! Vic's in trouble! Help me! Please!" Karen shouted.

"Where is he?" Raven asked.

"Pizza Parlor!" Bee shouted.

Raven instantly warped them all there.

_**Pizza Parlor...**_

Raven fainted from the strain. It was worth it... maybe.

The team made quick work of Armada and they rushed over to Cyborg's mangled body, where Karen lay there crying.

"No. Please, it can't be real. Not you. Never!" Karen shouted, crying.

Cyborg's hand raised jerkily, and stroked Karen's hair out of her face.

"Please. Don't be sad. I will always be there for you. I fulfilled my promise. I am content," Cy said, his eye closing and his mecha-eye turning black.

Karen sobbed hysterically. The rest of the Titans looked at the two solemnly. None speaking. Just watching, wishing the sight wasn't real.

_Some love goes deeper than kisses and words. It goes so far as giving up lives. That is the truest love. Step by step, we all fall down. Like toy soldiers. _


	8. Beastboy Starfire

_**Beastboy/Starfire...**_

_**Yeah... the last chapter, wasn't my cheery shtuff I typically do, as I told you. You may wonder why I had Cyborg die. Well, that's because Cyborg's the only Titan whose badass enough to die heroically. This, while it is semi-sad, isn't the depressing type of chapter like Cyborg Bumblebee. And Nightlark, you pulled the same thing with Beastboy, so don't talk about BB being OOC. He's older and a bit more has happened. He is therefore, more cynical and his characterization fits. Anyways, tis time to start...**_

_**

* * *

Roll it!**_

_**(blip) 6 Minion?**_

_**(blip) 5 Y-yes?**_

_**(blip) 4 What did I tell-**_

_**(blip) 3 you about this?**_

_**(blip) 2 Ummm...**_

_**(blip) 1 Don't do it?**_

_**(blip) 0 Very good! (blasting sound)**_

_**

* * *

Rundown Apartment, Steel City...**_

A young man sighed, depressed. He walked around a bit, before turning on the TV.

"With the recent disbanding of the Teen Titans, Titans East has become the new protectors of both Steel City and Jump City. Only time will tell how this will work out," a reporter said.

This only depressed the man more, it seemed. He turned off the TV and layed down on the worn-out sofa.

The man then slipped off the ring and changed. His caucasian skin turned into green fur. His blue eyes turned into a jungle green, though they had lost their glow they once had. He didn't have the Doom Patrol outfit from his earlier days... in its stead he wore casual clothes.

Beastboy was dead. When the Titans disbanded, he was killed. Garfield Logan was brought back to life, if only barely.

Gar had been just as dead as Beastboy was now. He'd had an excellent life. Then a green monkey bit him and gave him a deadly virus that only animals were immune to. His father, Mark Logan, developed some antidote and administered it to him. His skin turned green, and they could handle that. Not so simple. A black mamba attacked Gar's mother, and he came out as a mongoose to fight it off.

Life went well enough, until they went rafting. He had to watch as they tumbled over, screaming. That's why he was such a goof. Garfield Logan died, and Beastboy wore more of a mask than Robin ever could have.

So, Beastboy was born. But, without the team, he was dead... No... he realized it wasn't the team. It was one member who absence that killed Beastboy. Starfire.

Beastboy was dead. Garfield could hardly be classified as alive. All he wanted was to be brought to true life. To be woken up. To be saved from the dark, the nothing he'd become.

He walked into the kitchen and a shuffle of drawers ensued. The Walking Dead Man sat on the couch with the object he had picked up. A small knife. He considered he was already dead, emotionally. He tapped his arms with the knife, frustrated.

His heart had been torn out too many times. His parents' deaths, the death of the chief who raised him, Terra, now, the whole team. It was too much.

But then he thought of one person who never did anything to him. Starfire. He hadn't seen Koriand'r ever since the day the Teen Titans split. It had been a sad day. Kori went to tears, due to her emotional nature. It was funny. She and he were often happy, cheerful, and bubbly. Now, he had nothing inside. He was dead inside. Lately, he wished to be dead throughout.

But he couldn't. Not until he told Kori how he felt. He had begun loving her since the incident where he slammed Kori with motor oil. He felt a special bond with her, deeper than anything he had ever felt.

He decided to take a walk. Or a flight.

The owner had gotten used to reports of a green bird flying in and out of the area, so there was no problem there. He took off.

_**

* * *

Gargarin Cathedral...**_

Niko Gargarin, a count from the older days, was a _sick sick_ man. He created a large, gunmetal building, with many a Gargouille and Gargoyle on it. Originally, he would kill masses of enemies, stick the head on a pole outside, and dump the blood out, when it accumulated enough to seem like a blood rain. Which tended to be once a year. It would come gushing out of the mouths of the various creatures.

When his son, Mino Gargarin, took over the family with the death of his father, removed many of the more demonic statues and all of the heads and poles. He cleaned out the inside and filled it with angelic statues and such. He was quite the opposite of his father. Many called him Seraphim, considering how holy and dedicated to God he was. Especially in comparison to his demonic father.

It was on top of this cathedral the Walking Dead Man now stood. The wind was highest right at this point. He often thought up here, oddly. Typically, his thoughts were dark, considering his slump and the aura the top of the cathedral gave out. The Walking Dead Man then stood at the edge and several rocks skidded away.

The wind blew forcefully, helping him think.

_Kori will never come here..._

_I waste my time thinking of her..._

_I should move on..._

_What can I do..._

_I'm just an idiot without emotion..._

_I serve no purpose..._

_I have no purpose..._

_I need to live not..._

_I should jump..._

_I love you Kori..._

Garfield leapt about five feet in the air, hung for two seconds, then dropped.

By some twist, a young woman was passing by. She had unnaturally green eyes. The woman looked up to see the falling changeling and screamed. All of a sudden, she was orange with flaming red hair as she shot up into the air.

She grabbed Garfield. He protested, then he saw who it was.

"Kori? No... you can't be here...!"

"Beastboy? Why were you trying to-"

"Let me fall Kori. I serve no purpose in this life. I may as well start a different one."

"No, Gar! You musn't think like that!"

"Let me go!"

"No, I won't!"

"Do you know why I'm jumping, Kori?"

"No. And I doubt there's a good reason for it."

"Because I'm dead inside. And you could never love anyone like me, anyways."

The shock from that last statement caused Kori's grip weaken. This allowed Gar to leap out of he grip and continue his plummet to the stone of Steel City. He fell faster and faster. Then Kori shouted something he would always remember.

"I do love you!"

Gar turned around in midair, surprised, then his scream pierced the air as he felt a horrible pain run through his shoulder and he saw something fly up. His left arm. He was in too much pain to even think, let alone transform. One of the gargoyles had another meal.

Koriand'r shot down to catch him, eyes blazing.

The last thing Gar saw was green and orange, then everything was black.

_**

* * *

Steel City General...**_

The faint beep of a heart monitor was heard. Gar opened his eyes to see blurry images. He did make out something orange and purple, though. The orange and purple was moving about in a hurried fashion.

His vision cleared, he shook his head, and groaned.

"Garfield!" Starfire shouted.

"Kori," Garfield asked, "where am I?"

Kori's eyes watered. And Garfield noticed all the white and the heart monitor.

"The hospital? Why?" Garfield asked.

"Your suicide failure... you almost died," Kori asked.

"It was the plan," Garfield said.

"I didn't want you to die!" Kori half-screamed.

"Why? Why does anyone care about the stupid green one-person freak show?" Gar asked.

"Because I love you," Kori said, loudly.

"Well?" Kori demanded.

"I'm so sorry, Kori. I'm so... sorry," Gar said, tears falling down his face.

"You're suicide attempt didn't do any severe injury. But... your arm..." Kori said.

Gar looked and his eyes widened. His left arm... completely gone. Just a small chunk of his shoulder.

"That's all the doctors could do. I'm sorry Garfield," Kori said, tears forming slowly.

"Don't worry, Kor. It was just an arm. You love me, and that's all I need to know."

_Listen to your heart. Only misery will come otherwise..._


	9. Beastboy Aqualad

_**Beastboy Aqualad...**_

_**Ah. The bane of my existence. Slash fanfiction. I'm givin' up on the prose cause I have RUN OUT. Be happy, person-who-said-it-wasn't-that-great.**_

_**Okay, I admit it, the Aqualad kissing thing was not entirely original. Phoenix Skyborne already did it. She also wrote several really good fics, like Changes and Changes: Nine Months More. Honestly, it's great.**_

_**Roll it!**_

_**

* * *

**__**Jump City Harbor...**_

"It is a glorious day to be on the beach, do you not agree, friend Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Sure is Star," Robin replied, floating around on an air-pumped chair in the crystal sea.

"It's a perfect day to race," Aqualad said, smirking.

"You're on, fish boy!" Beastboy challenged, having changed into a baracuda.

"Yeah, let's race. Two laps around Titan Island. Robin's chair is the marker," Aqualad said.

"1. 2. 3. GO!" Robin shouted, waving his birdarang down like a flag.

Aqualad and Beastboy (in the form of a barracuda) shot off undewater like torpedoes. They weaved through various coral formations and rock tunnels, neither really getting ahead.

_"Hey. Don't slow up for me!" _Aqualad taunted mentally.

_"Okay then, check THIS OUT!"_ Beastboy retorted.

He then transformed into a Mako Shark and shot through the water even faster, getting way ahead of Aqualad. He looked behind him and stuck his tongue out.

_"Nya nya nah nya- OW!"_ Beastboy said on the mental link.

Aqualad, curious and worried, created a mini-cyclone to speed himself up for a quick burst to find Beastboy. He gasped as he saw Beastboy floatind down, blood flowing. He had swam right into a sharp rock and it knocked him for a loop.

Aqualad shot down and grabbed him. He then looked around to see he and Beastboy had gone several dozen feet below water. He knew he wouldn't be able to get Beastboy to the surface in time, he was near unconscious and had lost a lot of air. So, he did the only thing he could do.

He kissed him.

Now, Captain Brokeback, back up, it wasn't a technical kiss. He was giving him air so he wouldn't drown. Beastboy was only faintly aware of what was going on. Aqualad began slowly swimming up to the surface, still sucking in air through the hard-to-see gills on his neck and pushing air into Beastboy's lungs.

A few feet under water, Beastboy cleared his head, and realised what was going on. Typically, one would go with a knee-jerk reaction and push away if you hadn't noticed that you were being "kissed". However, Beastboy, in his foggy state, was still able to process the fact he was being "kissed", who was doing the "kissing", and why. So, even though he could've pushed away and turn into an aquatic creature of some sort, he didn't.

Beastboy had always thought himself as a straight, ladies man. He had saved up money to buy a moped for the sole purpose of wooing various girls he found. But now, he was in some aquatic, wacko version of Brokeback Mountain, only less graphic or something, and he was enjoying it (I haven't seen BM, so neither has Beastboy. The author has spoken!).

Aqualad and he came up and seperated, immediately gasping for air.

"Hey, wait, if you're conscious enough to swim on your own, why didn't you earlier?" Aqualad asked.

"In truth... I kinda enjoyed it," Beastboy replied, a slight smile on his face.

"Same here," Aqualad replied, smiling back.

"YOU STILL CAN'T CATCH ME!" Beastboy shouted suddenly, turning into a Mako again and shooting off for the finish line.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Aqualad shouted back, firing off for Beastboy and the finish line himself.

* * *

_**(Insert random prose involving homosexuality and aquatic stuff here.)**_


	10. Beastboy Robin

_**Beastboy Robin

* * *

**_

_**Hello again. T**__**his one's AU. A cliche, I know, but bite me. The only one who can say I shouldn't do AU is Nightlark, so nya!

* * *

**_

_**Robin - Richard (Dick) Grayson**_

_**Starfire - Kori Anders**_

_**Beastboy - Garfield Logan**_

_**Raven - Rachel Roth**_

_**Cyborg - Victor Stone**_

_**Rancid - Randy**_

_**Gizmo - Mikron O'Jeanus

* * *

**_

**_Who can figure out where the Robo Noogie came from? Just guess. I wanna' see if there's anyone else who knows about the series on Fanfiction. Hint: It was entirely computer generated._**

**_And there's four Easter eggs in here besides the Robo Noogie. Hint: They're names.

* * *

_****_I wasn't EVEN trying to be "graceful" with the prose at the bottom. I still laugh at it._**

**_

* * *

_****_I like lines. Heh.

* * *

___****Jump High...

* * *

**

Richard Grayson walked through the hall, ignoring several comments from the more popular guys.

"Hey. It's the kid who admitted he was queer yesterday," Randy said.

"That faggot? I always knew he wasn't right," Mikron said, sniggering.

Garfield Logan walked up beside him, his backpack slung over one shoulder, and his smile was from ear to ear.

"Ah, ignore 'em, Dick. I never really cared about someone's sexuality. We still friends, right?" Gar asked.

"Hell to the yeah, Gar. Wouldn't have it any other way," Richard replied.

This induced more sniggering as everyone went inside, with comments like "they must be goin' out." Idiots. Gar and Richard sat through the class, paying full attention, although Gar made a few jokes that made Richard chuckle lowly.

At lunch, they continued talking about various things.

"Hey, there's a movie being shown at the drive-in, it's an oldie, but goodie, Terminator 2: Judgment Day," Gar said.

"Oh yeah. I remember hearing about it. People have said it was great," Richard replied.

"You haven't seen it? Ah man, you've gotta. Come on. My treat. It's showing tonight, ya' can't miss it," Gar said.

"Aw, how sweet, the gay wads are going to make out," Mikron snickered.

"It's better to be homosexual than a complete jackass, Mikron. Now, if you don't mind, leave before Vic gets over here," Gar said.

"That crud muncher won't do- YIPE!" Mikron shouted, being jerked up by Victor Stone and held face to face.

"Now, are you buggin' my friends here, Mik? Cause if you are, you do know what that means, right?" Vic asked, smiling.

"NO! NOT THAT!" Mikron shouted.

"ROBO NOOGIE!" Cyborg shouted, burying his fists into Mikron. Mikron screamed in pain from having the jock's knuckles knock his skull about really hard and really fast.

Mikron was dropped about three feet and then rushed off, sans tray, which caused Richard and Gar to keep laughing as Kori and Rachel walked over to the table.

"Hello friends. What is so funny?" Kori asked.

"Hoo boy. You shoulda' seen the robo noogie Vic gave Mikron. He was so jumbled he can't even walk straight!" Gar said.

"Oh joy. You do know that Mikron will tell Ms. Lilith or Ms. Adeline, Victor?" Rachel said.

"Yes, you will get In School Suspension! Do you not remember how miserable you were last time?" Kori asked.

_**RANDOM RIPPING OFF LEGEND MAKER'S RIPPING OFF FAMILY GUY-STYLE CUTAWAY!**_

"Noooobody knows the troubles I've seeeeeen..." Victor sang to himself in the room.

**_RANDOM RIPPING OFF LEGEND MAKER'S RIPPING OFF FAMILY GUY-STYLE CUTAWAY OVER!_**

"Ah, it was worth it," Vic said.

"So, friends, what do you plan on doing tonight?" Kori asked, "I will go shopping with my family. Kommi wants more spiked bracelets and Ryan desires a model car."

"I'll be going to my mother's bookshop and just hang out there," Rachel replied.

"Coach is givin' the team more practice sessions," Vic half-sighed.

"Dick and I are goin' to the movies. Terminator 2," Gar said, off-handedly.

"Seriously? I though that came out a decade ago, man, maybe two," Vic said.

"Didn't you hear about the Flashback Week they're holding, Vic? Next week they're showing a triple feature of Poe. The Raven, The Tell-Tale Heart, and The Pit and The Pendulum," Rachel deadpanned.

"Why are you always so unemotional, Rachel?" Gar asked.

"Why are you always so overemotional, Gar?" Rachel replied, an eyebrow raised.

Gar crossed his arms and half-glared. She was bringing up a conversation from about a week ago. He had admitted he was homosexual when she basically added it up herself that he had never had a girlfriend, never expressed interest in girls, was easy to get along with for both sexes, was more emotional than most guys, and had made several comments about her fashion. Yeah, that last one cleared it up for her.

"I feel left out on something, here," Vic said.

Rachel said it with her eyes. She could always express words with just her eyes. Everyone said she must be telepathic. Vic gave a few small gestures indicating he already knew _that_.

Gar munched down on his salad, aware of what Rachel did, not worrying, but still vigilant. He still didn't want Richard to know. Gar feared Dick would think he was making fun of him.

The group finished up their meals and continued chatting until the bell rang, signaling them to go to their final period, and finally they made their way home.

* * *

_**Jump Drive-In…

* * *

**_

Gar drove down into the front row of the movie, with Dick in the passenger seat, both were munching on some food they had bought from the drive-in theater's concession stand.

Randy pulled up beside them in a large truck and laughed.

"Why you queers out here? This a man's movie! Go home if you plannin' some anal goin' on over there," Randy shouted.

"…Do you even listen to yourself when you talk?" Gar asked.

"Naw. If he did, he would've committed suicide considering all the utter garbage and stupidity coming out of his maw," Dick said.

"Yeah, well drill you!" Randy shouted.

"Just shut up, Rancid. The movie's starting," Gar said.

They watched the movie in peace, with both of them occasionally jumping. At one point, Dick accidentally grabbed Gar's hand. He instinctively took his hand back off of Gar's.

"Sorry man," Dick apologized, blushing.

"It's fine, oh cool, Dyson's about to die. He is the only person to die cinematically in a kickass manner while still being human," Gar said, blushing too.

Dyson kept breathing less and less.

_I can't… hold it up much longer…_

_Oh shit! MOVE! EVERYBODY OUT!_

His breathing slowed until he finally stopped and his hand rested on the detonator, blowing up a good bit of the building.

"You were right, Gar," Dick said, still half-blushing.

Finally, the credits began rolling.

"You pussies 'bout pissed yourselves yet? Oh? You ain't in the backseat, that's a relief. Queers," Randy said.

"You know what, Rancid, I just about had it. Yes, we're homosexual, shut up!" Gar half-shouted.

In the middle of his rage to shut up Randy, who'd been making the snide comments throughout the movie, he turned and kissed Dick, who was surprised.

Randy made a grossed-out sound and drove off.

Dick then moved away.

"Don't do that, man. Just to shut up Randy… not right," Dick said, his head down and turned towards the window.

Gar grabbed Dick, "I wasn't _just _trying to shut Randy up."

While Dick pondered the statement a second, Gar pulled him in for another kiss. This time, Dick joined in.

* * *

**_You can make fun of me for almost anything you wish, it don't bother me, but when you use a sexuality as an insult, I may have to kick your ass._**


	11. Terra Slade

_**TerraSlade**_

_**This'll possibly be harder than BBRob. Maybe. Nope. Never mind. Oh, by the way, half of this was written with me as a one-handed typist, **_

_**Ow! Damn I hate a burnt finger! OOOWWWWWWWW!**_

_**On a completely different note, Slade and Tara are called Deathstroke and Terra when they fight. And the identity of Red X is only speculation, but it'll go in the same manner. Red X in battle, Jason Todd in not-battle.**_

_**Hey, Nightlark? Could I do an alternate version of this which ends in a different pairing? It would start the same, but at one point, it would change and in that way, the pairing would start instead of the previous one. It'd be Red X/Terra. If you wanna' know where it'd change, I'll point it out.**_

_**Finally, because you people don't know your Titan History or any other cartoons, I'll tell you the Easter Eggs from last chapter.**_

_**Robo Noogie was in Beast Wars, a show set in the future/past of Transformers**_

_**Kommi - Komand'r aka Blackfire (Starfire's Sister)**_

_**Ryan - Ryand'r aka Solfire (Starfire's Brother)**_

_**Miss Adeline - Adeline Kane or Adeline Wilson, Slade's ex-wife**_

_**Miss Lillith - Lilly "Sweet Lillith", the mother of Rose Wilson, Slade's only daughter

* * *

**_

_**Slade's Headquarters...**_

Deathstroke the Terminator had been watching the girl for some time. The tracking bug had worked incredibly well. He watched as she ran, harder and harder, all in a futile attempt to get away from everyone, including him. But with every step she took, she was taking one step closer to him. He stood up from his chair and turned around.

"Slade, where are you going?" Wintergreen asked.

"I have an appointment with Ms. Markov," Slade answered walking out.

_**Desert Area...**_

Terra ran as hard as she could, using her geokinesis to help her run and guide her to a different city. Maybe Steel. It was far enough away that maybe she wouldn't be found for a few years.

Slade came out from behind a large rock and stopped Terra.

"Leave me al-" Terra started, then stopped at the sight of Slade.

"Hello, Tara," Slade said.

"Slade!" Terra shouted, trying to get away from the merc.

"Do stop your attempts to free yourself. I know you've been running for hours and are far too tired to keep struggling," Slade said.

"What do you want from me?" Tara said, dropping to her knees.

Slade let go of her hand, and suddenly Terra leapt up. Her eyes took on a gold glow and the desert tore up around the two. Slade immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. The half-hearted sand storm blew to nothing.

"Now, listen to me. I only wish to help you, Tara. I can help you gain control of your powers. I can give you a family. With you at my side, we shall punish those who betrayed you," Slade offered.

"Your... words are... lies," Terra said.

"Look at my face, Tara," Slade said, taking off his black and orange mask.

He had white hair and a eyepatch over his left eye. He had the face of one whose been through many hard times, but came out on top.

"I swear on my life that I will act upon my words, Tara. I will give you a family the Titans wouldn't."

Tara dropped her head, tears streaming. She had forced herself to believe someone finally accepted her after so many rejections... So much pain. She couldn't stop herself. She threw her arms around Slade's waist and broke down. Slade ran his hand through her hair.

"Will you come with me, Tara?" Slade asked.

"Yes," Tara said, weakly sobbing.

_**Slade's Headquarters...**_

Wintergreen welcomed Tara and Slade. Slade walked on passed, but Tara was stopped.

"Welcome, Miss Tara. I am Wintergreen. Master Slade has requested you put this on," Wintergreen said, holding up a piece of clothing.

She unfolded it to see a gray suit that seemed tight. _Really tight._

"Have you ever known Slade to be a pedophile?" Tara asked, looking at the suit.

"Oh no, Miss Tara. It will be part of your battle suit. For now it will serve as your training suit. Slade has told me it has bioelectricity coursing through it, maximizing fighting capabilities," Wintergreen replied.

"Okay...," Tara said, grabbing up the tights, "where's a place I can change in?"

"Down the hall to the right is your room. After you change, Master Slade has requested an audience with you. He will meet you in the dining room. Here's a device to lead you anywhere you need to go," Wintergreen said, handing Tara a small device.

Tara changed hastily into the tight suit. Luckily for her, it wasn't as tight as she expected. She expected it to be a second skin, like Taki's (Soul Calibur), which it was far from.

_**Practice Room...**_

Tara walked into the room where Slade had ordered her to go. As she walked into the room, the door shut behind her and made an audible clicking noise, followed by a beep.

A bo-staff swooshed through the air at an incredible speed. Terra ducked and rolled forward.

"Settle down Jason," Slade ordered.

"Heh. I just wanted to test her reflexes," Jason half-laughed.

Jason was equipped with a black suit, tight like Tara's. Again, just loose enough to keep the scene G.

"Now, my apprentices, you two will spar against one another. No powers, Terra, as to keep the playing field even. I have taken away his Red X suit, so he too shall feel weaker," Slade ordered.

Terra was horrified. She had no experience in hand-to-hand combat! Not even a schoolyard fight! Well, she knew what stance to get into. She put up her fists and edged towards Red X, who laughed.

"This ain't Rocky. Hey, I just got a nickname for ya'," Red X smirked.

Terra fumed, then broke into a run for her opponent. Red X leapt over Terra, turned around in midair, landed, then finally slid down and tripped Terra from behind. Terra tried to get back up, but Red X slammed a foot inbetween her shoulder blades, pulling a scream of pain from her vocal chords.

"Awwwww. Did da' widdu baby get huwt?" Red X asked, mockingly.

"JERK!" Terra shouted, racing to her feet and lancing out a fist.

The fist caught Red X in the face, causing him to take several steps backwards, temporarily dazed. He got his bearings back, then delivered several punches to key pressure points, causing Terra to cry out in severe pain. She fell to the ground, tears streaming.

"Get up, Terra. You can do it," Slade called from the balcony.

"Hiyah!"

Terra rolled to the side, jumped up, and finally kicked Red X in the chest. He wheezed for a few seconds, then retaliated with a punch to the face. Terra threw out another punch that connected with the side of his neck. Red X grabbed the fist before it returned to her side, rotated it around so she was in a position easily manipulated.

"How 'bout a deal? I lose, you decide. You lose, I think you know what'd I'd have planned..." Red X said, grinning.

(This is where it could be changed from Slade Terra to Red X Terra)

Terra replied, "SING!"

Before he could reply, Terra swung her elbow into his side, then stomped his instep, slammed her head back into his nose, and then turned around and kicked him in the groin. SINGing really hurts... guys. Red X fell to his knees.

"Awwwww. Did da' widdu baby get huwt?" Terra asked, mockingly.

"You cheating bitch," Red X snapped in a falsetto voice.

"Ah. Quite impressive. However, in future battles, no hits to below the belt. That's an advantage he doesn't have, after all," Slade reprimanded, in his usual monotone.

"Yes Master Slade," Tara said.

_**Tara's Room...**_

Tara laid down in her room, tired from the fight. That's when Slade walked in. She immediately sat up, attentive.

"Tara, I need to inform you of what you'll be doing in a few weeks," Slade started.

"I'm listening sir," she replied, blushing at her thoughts.

_He really is handsome... No, I can't think of him like that. He's like a father._

Slade noticed the blush.

"I would suggest you handle your emotions and grasp them tighter," he said.

"Yes, Master Slade," Tara answered, calming down her blush, relieved when it went away.

"Now, take these contacts. They are easy to put in, and can take pictures. Unlimited memory. Use this when you infiltrate the Titan's Tower," Slade ordered.

"The Titans? But, sir-" Tara started.

"No arguments. You will be leaving in a few weeks. Until then, you and Jason will train." Slade cut her off.

"Yes, Master Slade." Tara responded, her head down, relenting.

_**Overview...**_

Tara's thoughts often drifted to Slade over the next few weeks. During training, of course, she would focus solely on her opponent, Red X. She lost the next fight, as no hits below the belt were allowed. However, after the second loss, she noticeably improved. She managed to beat Red X, fair and square. Afterwards, she and Red X were permitted to use powers. They tied several fights, and finally the tie was broken with Terra winning the match.

Slade came to her the night before she had to leave for the Titans.

_**Tara's Room...**_

"You have improved, apprentice. You've gotten more control over your powers. Here is a device. I will instruct you through them, as I have studied how your powers work. Always do as I say, and the Titans won't know that you do not have full control over your powers yet." Slade said, handing her something similar to a hearing aid.

"Yes, Master Slade." Tara said, her favorite response.

"Now then, about calling me 'master'..." Slade said, lifting her head up so he looked into her eyes, "Don't do it. I am not your master. I am your partner. An equal."

Something about it all overwhelmed Tara. Whether it was the emotion in Slade's eye, or the sincerity in his voice, or the words he said. Something caused Tara to lose control of her body. She leaned up and kissed the mercenary.

Slade, if he was a normal human, would have been surprised. However, he could read a person's body language, how they spoke, acted, and moved could tell everything about the person. How they felt, what they most likely thought, and more. He knew Tara would fall for him. He allowed her affections to grow until she loved him more than life itself.

The kiss was expected. Slade returned the kiss, to Tara's delight. He did not think he returned her feelings, but he had to admit. He enjoyed it.

_**Overview...**_

Tara did as she was told and infiltrated the Titans. Slade encouraged her dating of Beastboy, so she would not have as much suspicion thrown upon her. You know how the rest of the story goes.

Tara had fallen in love with Slade. But Slade turned on her. And she lost her life because of his betrayal.

* * *

_**Love is in all places, but not necessarily mutual. Which is why you never go for a mercenary, because they'll kill you quick.**_


	12. BONUS Arella Trigon

_**Arella Trigon**_

AurelisXsoul is the one who mentioned this. I figured this would be fun and challenging. At the same time! This isn't actually one of the ones assigned, but I figured 'what the hell?' and went with it. If you're wondering, I've been busy with other things (Shadows into Nights, my Legendverse fanfiction).

I think Trigon is a little OOC in this. Overall, it's not that great, I think... Especially with the mood-spoiler. Bah. I don't care.

Now, on with the one-shot!

* * *

_**Earth...**_

_She had had it with her zealously religious father. Finally, she fled Gotham, from all the abuse. Fortunately for her escape, they didn't know or didn't care. Her name was Angela Roth. This was her story._

A 17 year old girl stumbled through the rain, exhausted and starving. She had been like this for several days, digging for scraps in the dumpsters all about the city. Now, she was wraught with pain as she staggered. She fell to her knees and looked up to see a building. The lights were on, and a person was at the door.

"Hello miss. Let me help you," the person said, picking up the woman.

"Th-thank you," the woman said, putting an arm around the person's shoulder for balance.

"It's no trouble. I am Lenore, what is your name?" the person, Lenore, asked.

"I am Angela," the woman replied.

"Well, Angela, let me show you my world and the world of many others like myself," Lenore said, opening the door to the building.

The place was beautiful, sacred, and yet, disturbing. But Angela barely noticed the odd aura the place gave off, for the beauty it held. This would not be the last time beauty disguised something insidious to fool Angela.

_Angela soon learned off this cult. It was a cult dedicated to bring their lord and master to Earth. Their master was Satan. Angela, however, was not aware of their master's name. Not for a long time. She was the first of the cult to truly know him, however._

_It was a ritual, to which she was given the highest honor of perfoming. Lord Trigon had finally chosen his bride, Angela. _

"You may kiss the bride," the priest said, closing his book.

Angela looked up into the golden eyes of the gorgeous man, leaned up and kissed her husband, Trigon. All the passion she could muster was in that case, which caught the groom off guard... temporarily. They soon found themselves in bed. Angela made love to her husband, truly believing what she felt was love. And it may very well have been love. From her side of the marriage, anyways.

Immediately afterwards, Trigon transformed from the gorgeous, golden-eyed man that Angela loved to a hideous, red demon. Angela shrieked in terror.

"What is it, deary? Don't you love me for who I am?" Trigon asked, cruelly laughing.

Angela almost fell off the bed from trying to get away from the monstrosity. Trigon laughed that cruel laugh again.

"Guess not. We'll get an annullment, I suppose. It's not you, it's me," Trigon remarked, a devilish grin on his face, "By the way, I've had better."

Trigon disappeared as Angela covered her face with one of the pillows and cried.

_**Azarath...**_

Angela knew she could not stay. She had discovered the purpose of the cult and knew she couldn't let Earth be destroyed because of her stupidity. She travelled to Azarath and told them of her plight. They took her in, nursed her to full health and helped with the child, which was taken care of by Azar. Raven was raised away from her mother, however much it pained her.

Angela Roth cast aside her name when the messenger of Azarath came to her. She was "The Messenger Angel". Angela Roth became Arella. And no matter how much it hurt her, Trigon's betrayal, no matter how much pain he caused, she still loved the man with the gold-flecked eyes.

* * *

_**And I thought waking up in a tub of ice missing a kidney was bad. (I'm such a sick bastard.)**_


	13. Cyjinx Hijinx!

_**CyJinx Hijinx

* * *

**_

_**I AM SO SORRY. I should've posted this AGES ago. I've been busy with Of Myths and Legends (forum), webcomics (I could list about 20 I'm reading and about 20 more to read at a later date), and other stories (namely Shadows into Nights, currently logging in at about 37,000 words).**_

_**I'll try not to do this again. But it'll probably happen anyways. Does the "witty" name make up for it?

* * *

**_

_**NOTE**_

_**Jinx's name is from the Legendverse, started by LegendMaker. I doubt they care that I'm using it, if any of them actually read this. Give credit where credit is due and all that.**_

_**Additionally, Troika comes from the Legendverse as well. **_

_**GO READ LEGENDMAKER'S STUFF, CRUD-MUNCHERS!

* * *

**_

_**CODE**_

_Jinx's thoughts_

Jinx's "shoulder angel"

**Jinx's "shoulder devil"

* * *

**

_**H.A.E.Y.P. ...**_

* * *

It was in her room that Jinx lay about, thinking.

_So he was just using me. Huh. And here I was thinking I actually had someone to..._

**What? Love? Hah. You're evil, hun. You don't need love. It just slows you down.**

Ignore her, Llarenes. Stone was not using you.

**I thought you couldn't lie, goody-goody.**

I can't. Stone never used Llarenes. Cyborg did.

_Okay. First, when you two are fighting and you exclude me, I feel awkward. Second, Stone and Cyborg are the same person!_

That's where you're wrong. Cyborg is a Titan, through and through. Stone, however, is the personality beneath the surface. Stone hated what Cyborg was doing.

_You're not helping._

When you put on the suit, you're almost completely different, am I right?

_Ummm... yeah... _

**Oh, look at me and all my psychoanalytical shit.**

_Why do I put up with you?_

**Yin and yang, 'natch.**

_I'll send you flying. _

Gizmo entered the room, Mammoth crouched down behind him.

"She's looking at her shoes again," Mammoth said.

"Ugh. I hate it when she gets like this. It takes her forever to snap out of it, and usually she has some stupid decision she's hellbent on doing. If that stupid crud-muncher blows us off, Ms. Kane will be pissed!" Gizmo shouted.

_Ah, CRAP. I didn't even get an idea as what to do! DAMN IT._

Next time you see him, go after Stone. In a nice way.

**I hate you people. At least scr-**

Jinx sat up, deciding to ignore the other conscience's message.

"What is it that's so important that you'd barge into my room for it? Gizmo, I don't have your stupid Dragon Ball DVDs. Go away," Jinx hissed.

"We got an assignment. Some Moriarty guy is hiring for a special gun made by Wayne Industries. There's a bank in Jump City holding it. It's some kinda arm attachment gun. No failures, you crud-munchers," Gizmo replied, with equal venom.

This could work to your advantage.

"Alright, but I get the tin man when the Titans show up. You just keep the others off my ass," Jinx ordered.

"No way! Tin man's MY prey. I'll kick his sorry ass to the Burning Crusade this time!" Gizmo cackled.

"Enough World of Warcraft crap. I get Cyborg, or there's no deal. I know you have an endless supply of gadgets in that backpack of yours, which means you probably have the proper gadgets to take out the other Titans. You at least have an endless supply or porn, you little pervert," Jinx spat.

"STUPID SNOT-MUNCHING, PRIVACY INVADING, ZIT LICKER!" Gizmo shouted.

"Shout as many childish insults as you want. Cyborg is mine," Jinx replied, walking out.

"Woppah," Mammoth snickered.

"There will be no Mammoth Jr., crud-muncher," Gizmo muttered.

A small spider-leg emerged from his pack and lashed out into Mammoth's groin. As part of a recent code that passed, Mammoth was unarmed due to the steel cup all males were required to wear. Sure it was uncomfortable, as Mammoth did groan in severe pain, but it ensured more little villains running about.

Gizmo was growling darkly as he and Mammoth followed Jinx.

_**

* * *

Wayne Industries...**_

* * *

One of the many outlets was located in Jump City. None of the Titans except Robin knew why Bruce would have one of his labs where the Titans resided. It was so Batman would have an excuse to check on Robin. Robin didn't much care for that, but he put up with it. Not much he could do about it, anyways.

The Troika floated up, each attached to a strange pack that put out a bit of smoke every so often.

"Okay, the gun is on this level," Gizmo whispered.

"Window cat," Jinx whispered.

Gizmo nodded as he handed Jinz special gloves. Jinx put them on and grabbed the panel. Claws emerged from the gloves, but instead of cutting out a hole, as goes that cliche, the claws turned red with energy, then the window dissipated into smoke. The three baddies then floated through the window and Gizmo pulled out what looked like a lightsaber hilt.

It shot off a quiet beam that hit the opposite wall. Suddenly, the laser grid appeared. Jinx smiled. A challenge. She weaved through the grid with major expertise until she reached the object in the center of the room. A vault of sorts was surrounded by pure glass, with lasers focused on it.

Jinx snickered, then used the window cat to the melt the glass, then the vault. She smiled as she picked up the arm-attaching gun. Jinx clipped it to her arm for safe-keeping and weaved through the grid. She gave a thumb up to the guys, and they all took off. That's when the starbolt decimated Jinx's jetpack, causing her to spiral to the ground, out of control.

"ATTACK!" Gizmo roared.

He and Mammoth shot for the building top to deal with the other Titans.

Jinx was pleasantly surprised when she found herself in Cyborg's arms instead of a pancake on the ground. Then her eyes shone brilliantly as Cyborg slipped on something and fell on his rear.

"Nice shot, Llarenes," Cyborg said, getting up cautiously.

Jinx stopped.

_He knows my name?_

Must be interested in you.

**Interested in second base, anyways.**

Be silent, fool.

_Hush._

"She's staring at her shoes again," Cyborg muttered.

Jinx snapped up, then walked over to Cyborg.

"Have you ever considered sticking with H.A.E.Y.P.? You'd be quite useful for the bad guy regime," Jinx said.

"Sorry, but I have my morals in the way, sorry. You ever considered going good? I'd welcome you willingly, in any case," Cyborg replied.

"Sorry, tiger. But I _like_ being a bad girl. And somewhere deep beneath that shiny metal torso, you like it too," Jinx said, tapping his chest.

Cyborg smirked.

"So, do we really need to fight?" Jinx asked.

"Nah. I'd rather talk. You doin' anything Friday?"

"We kinda stick out in a crowd."

"Holo-ring."

"True enough. No, I'm not."

"Let's see a movie."

"It's a date."

"Now we can fight."

Jinx smiled as her eyes shone a brilliant pink as Cyborg got ready. She'd go easy on him.

_

* * *

Whoever tells you that you can have any girl or guy was never placed in Jinx or Cyborg's position. It's Silverbolt Blackarachnia Syndrome! Or, for you non-nerds, Romeo Juliet Syndrome._


	14. Starfire Raven

_**Starfire Raven**_

* * *

_**I fear that one of my parents will stumble upon this fic. Of course, my greatest fear is being greased and surrounded by weasels. Yeesh.**_

_**You can see the villian in this chapter on my profile, or whenever you see me posting. I made some bastard sprite formed of about three Robot Master sprites. Then I drew it. I'm not sure why I did, but I did. Considering his appearance, I named him as appropriately as possible.**_

_**I grow tired of writing fight scenes, and since fighting is irrelevant in these one-shots, I didn't bother with trying to stretch this one out. I think you'll be fine.**_

* * *

_**Titan's Tower, Raven's Room...**_

* * *

Raven and Starfire sat, meditating as they oftentimes did, either before or after a shopping trip, courtesy of Starfire. Their breath stayed steady. Their chest rose and fell evenly and synchronized. Every so often, they would chant their mantra absolutely perfectly in sync, but it only occurred every few minutes. If you happen to wonder why they were in Raven's room, well, it provided a calm atmosphere. Starfire's room had absorbed every bit as much emotion as Starfire normally had. It was too vibrant and over excited for the empath to meditate properly.

So, here they sat, in the rather dark room, their minds and bodies perfectly synchronized. This state could be achieved between any two people, it just took a long time and a lot of bonding. Raven and Starfire had achieved that bonding after having switched bodies in that puppet master incident. It had also brought up... other emotions.

After a few hours, they stopped and stared at one another. They were on the exact same level of consciousness. The two could read each other's emotions perfectly. The perfection ended too quick for anything to be said, however, and so the moment of higher consciousness was lost.

They calmly walked out of the room, finding themselves far more aware of their surroundings than they normally would be. Raven said it before the alarms went off, in an exasperated manner.

"Titans, go."

Starfire nodded as the alarms went off, and the two ladies of Titan's Tower floated downstairs.

* * *

_**Main Room...**_

* * *

"Titans, there's an oddity in the city. It's fairly close to the Tower. About a mile away. The feed has reported that it wields two staves, one shooting fire, and the other shooting water. Let's take it down. Titans, GO!" Robin ordered.

Starfire and Beastboy flew out the window in the direction Robin indicated. Raven teleported Cyborg, Robin, and herself to the scene.

* * *

_**Somewhere Else...**_

* * *

The stange oddity sent a jetstream of water into a small group of people, pinning them to a wall, then froze the water, capturing its first set of hostages. The Titans appeared in various ways, prepared to fight.

"Titans, I am SKULWIZARD! And I am your doom!" it cacked.

"Take him down!" Robin ordered, pulling out his bo-staff.

Starfire tossed Starbolts, which Raven cast her magic on to enhance their properties. Skulwizard knocked the Magicbolts away with his fire staff, then blasted at the two with water. They were too slow, and the water froze them, rendering them unable to fly. Cyborg caught them with some difficulty, then set to work freeing them from the ice.

Beastboy turned into a kangaroo, leapt at Skulwizard, and kicked him hard in the chest. Robin caught him with a Birdarang, then with an electrodisk. Skulwizard lit up, then blew up.

"A robot," Robot said.

"Who sent it?" Cyborg wondered aloud.

"There's nothing left of Skulwizard to figure it out. Probably Atlas or Slade. We'll find out when the bad guy wants us too," Robin said, darkly.

"Umm... g-g-g-g-guys?" Raven chattered, still inside the ice.

"Pl-please friends? C-could you get us out o-o-of th-th-th-this block of c-c-c-c-c-coldness?" Starfire pleaded.

* * *

_**Titan's Tower...**_

* * *

Raven and Starfire came down with pneumonia from the ice. They'd heal within a day, but they still couldn't do anything for the whole day. They decided to have a meditation session, so the guys carried Starfire into Raven's room. Afterwards, they went to a gaming tournament.

The two girls meditated, going further and further into a deep state of calmness. The pneumonia actually helped them to focus, which allowed them to go deeper than ever before. They felt complete, and they tapped into the other. Their bond grew closer than it ever had.

Their friendship had strengthened further, and had come to evolve into something greater.

They said no words. They leaned forward, and their lips touched.


	15. BONUS Raven Jinx

**_Raven Jinx_**

* * *

_**I believe someone requested this one. Sorry that I can't remember your name, whoever-requested-this, if it was requested. Llarenes Morath is still not actually Jinx's name. It's just one that LegendMaker made a story behind, so that's about as close to canonical as I need. I also stole most of the backstory for Jinx that LM created. Well, if I credit, does it still count as thievery?**_

_**The views in this story are not necessarily mine. I don't care if you're gay, straight, or bi. Of course, if you're a girl I happen to have a crush on, it would suck if you turned out to be a lesbian. What little hopes I have don't need further crushing... /whiny-emo-self-pityness**_

* * *

_**Titan's Tower...**_

Raven sat in her room, staring at a single picture. It was of one villian. Jinx. She attempted to dig up information on the girl, but all she got was her name and country of birth: Llarenes Morath was from India.

She had strange feelings for the girl. She knew what it was, of course. And, of course, she didn't really believe it. She never thought about relationships, but when she did, she always thought of herself as straight. Homosexuality was widely considered a sin, and sinning was far from what she wished to do, if only to distance herself from her father, who was the epitome of sin. So, to feel a connection between herself and Jinx was absurd.

Yet she did anyways.

She had to resolve this. She knew where to find Jinx. It would just take some time.

* * *

_**Gargarin Cathedral...**_

Raven appeared on the rooftop, where she sunk into the shadows.

"I know you're here, Raven," Jinx said, looking out at the moon.

Raven floated out beside her, sitting beside her on the edge of the roof. She lowered her hood.

"I know you've been watching me. Why?" Jinx asked.

"...I wish I was in the dark with you," Raven said.

"Ah, I think I can guess," Jinx replied.

"I don't understand why I... harbor these feelings," Raven sighed.

"Well, you're problems can't be worse than mine," Jinx said.

"What's that?" Raven asked.

"Well, it's this place," Jinx said.

"What about it?" Raven asked.

"It reminds me a lot of my home... before the Academy," Jinx said.

"What was that?" Raven asked.

"Catholic school. I was treated great by the priest, surprisingly, considering all of those molestations. Maybe it was my lack of a Y Chromosome. Well, that was not mirrored by almost anyone else. All the nuns whispered about me behind my back. You can imagine why," Jinx explained.

Raven nodded. With her abnormal hair, cat eyes, and pale complexion, Jinx would definitely give the impression of a demon. Her powers could only worsen the situation.

"Well, the children openly mocked me, except a few who actually thought I was cool. Unfortunately one of those children... was a religious zealot. He came after me with a knife," Jinx said.

Raven continued gazing at the moon.

"I accidentally used my powers on him. He died, and everyone thought I did it on purpose. I was forced out of the school, to live on the streets. I found a home at the Academy. Of course, now I know they just wanted to use me," Jinx finished.

They looked at each other.

"At least our problems are behind us... My father. That boy. It's just that there are scars... that never heal," Raven said, simply.

"I'd hope... I hope that we can heal them... together?" Jinx asked.

Raven and Jinx locked gazes. Raven smiled.

"Yeah. I'd love that," Raven said.

They leaned forward, slowly. The brilliant moon was the only spectator to the kiss between the young sorceresses.

* * *

_**Something wicked this way comes? Or something splendid? You decide.**_


	16. BONUS Slade Arella

_**Slade Arella**_

**_Does this ship have that shortened name that fanbrats typically dish out? Slella? Arade? Slarella? Damn those are some fugly names. I see why no one tried._**

**_No prose for you!_**

_**Slade's Headquarters...**_

Arella walked through the doors and into the main room, where Slade sat at a large computer. He turned around and eyed the mystic.

"Yes, Arella?" Slade asked.

"The Rings of Azar. I need them back, you know," Arella said, holding out her hand.

"Sadly, I've given a few to the Titans," Slade replied.

"Give me what you have. You have your flesh back. I know that my daughter is safe. Now return the Rings," Arella demanded.

"Shame," Slade said.

"Excuse me?" Arella asked.

"Such a shame, your life. Abandoned by your parents. Then your... beautiful form was taken and used by a demon. It really is a shame. You probably would've grown into a lovely woman, had you not been... abused in such ways."

Arella looked indignant.

"This is not about your desires, Wilson. This is about the Rings of Azar. Give what you have back to me. I'm sure I'll be able to get the ones the Titans have myself," Arella snapped.

"You got what you want, I got what I want. I think we're even," Slade replied.

He was enjoying himself. That was clear.

"What do you want from me, Wilson?" Arella said.

"A kiss."

"Excuse me?"

Slade was toying with her. He preferred to play games with others. Being immortal and intelligent also came with an intense boredom that could only be cured by such activities. Then there was the fact that Slade did enjoy the company of women.

"Surely the Rings of Azar are worth one kiss."

Arella was sure that the bastard was smiling behind the mask. Oh, he was going to pay for this.

Arella walked over to Slade, who stood up. He flicked her bangs out of her face, then removed his mask, revealing his face. His true face wore a beard and mustache. A single, piercing blue eye stared out of it.

Slade cupped her cheek, pulling her face up. Their lips met, for longer than Arella expected she would put up with. Even being human, she detected a passion she did not expect from the mercenary. Slade had harbored love before. He could feel emotions, despite what his interactions with the Titans proved. He was not cold. Arella felt the passion flood her soul. She pulled away before she could let her emotions get out of control. She would return to her own dimension with the Rings soon. And there she would stay.

Slade smirked at her.

Maybe she wouldn't stay.

Slade handed her the Rings of Azar, and she walked out the doors.

She was tired of that lifestyle anyways.


End file.
